1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillion step device for a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillion step device for a motorcycle that can be stowed in one action.
2. Background of the Invention
A pillion step device is known, wherein a pillion step is pivotable between a use position and a retracted position and is stowed inside a vehicle body cover (see JP-A No. S64-1672).